


the feeling of home

by anibutonao3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamic AU, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, calm, fd AU, fundy is the oldest, fundy niki ranboo and tubbo fd au, niki and ranboo are twins, soft, they are family, tubbo the youngest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibutonao3/pseuds/anibutonao3
Summary: family dynamic between fundy, niki, ranboo and tubbo.orwhere they all live in a house together and niki makes cinnamon rolls.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, None, they are Family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	the feeling of home

Fundy woke up, groaning at the light seeping through his curtain. He slowly opened his eyes, stretching his limbs out and shuddering at the cold morning air. Before he could even think a coherent thought, Tubbo had burst into his room singing one of his songs about bees.

Fundy giggled, looking at the teen. He was wearing one of his green button ups with the top button undone, because according to him "top buttons are too restricting". It was messily tucked into his blue denim jeans with a bee sewn at the very bottom from when Niki was learning to sew all those years ago.

"So, why are you so excited?" Fundy asked him, sitting up. 

Tubbo smiled at him, before cheerfully replying, "Come downstairs. You'll see." And with that, the boy left as quickly as he came. Fundy shook his head at the door, racking through his mind about what he could possible be so excited about this early in the morning. Bees? I mean, unless Niki had got him a whole beehive he wouldn't be that excited. Maybe Tommy was coming over? That would explain his cheerful mood.

He got out of bed, slowly changing into a white shirt, black jeans ad his favourite superdry hoodie. Ranboo had bought him it a couple of years ago for his birthday. It somehow still fit him, the logo on the front fading out from the amount of times he had wore it. 

Fundy left his room, walking down the stairs to the living room. The smell of cinnamon hit him, and he already knew that Niki was making her favourite baked good: cinnamon rolls. They were the best thing Fundy had tasted. Niki had started baking a few years ago, and more often than not it led to a disaster. However, a year ago she learnt how to make cinnamon rolls, a recipe she got from Sally. Sally was long gone now, but her cinnamon roll recipe certainly wasn't.

He grinned, knowing that today was going to be a good one. He entered the living room where Ranboo was sat on the floor playing with Fungi. Fundy flopped on the sofa, giving the half enderman a grin. Fungi was a fox that Fundy had found by some bushes when Ranboo and him had gone berry picking. The fox had taken an immediate liking to Ranboo, and Fundy couldn't say no to bringing Fungi home. So she came with them, becoming probably the most spoilt fox on the planet. Ranboo looked up at Fundy.

"Hey, can we watch this movie I found? It's about this kid who got lost, and you don't have to watch it obviously, but I thought it would be cool," Ranboo rambled nervously, "Do you not want to watch it? It's probably stupid anyway, I shouldn't have suggested it."

Fundy chuckled slightly, before replying, "I'd love to watch it. After breakfast?" Ranboo nodded, thoroughly relieved his idea wasn't seen as stupid for once. He soon forgot about the fox sitting near him though, returning to play with the fox he had grown so fond of. Sensing that he wasn't going to be acknowledged by Ranboo for a while, Fundy got up and headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen was always Fundy's favourite place in the house. The warm grey walls felt comforting, and there was always fruit in the basket to grab and eat whenever you wanted it. The cupboards were a beige that Niki had proclaimed her favourite colour, and it suited her perfectly. The room really did feel like home.  
And it smelt like home too. The cinnamon buns had just finished baking, and Niki had rested them on top of the oven.

Noticing Fundy, she giggled before saying, "No, you can't eat one. They just came out the oven. Also, do you like my hair? I dyed it yesterday!" She span around to show her hair, the back of it now black. It really did suit her.

"Now you and Ranboo really look like twins." Fundy responded, admiring his younger sister.

Niki just smiled in return, before squealing and exclaiming, "You and Tubbo should do it too! We can match!!" Fundy just shook his head, laughing. Niki fake pouted for a second, before turning her attention back to the cinnamon rolls.

"Can you call Ranboo and Tubbo in? Breakfast's ready." she asked Fundy, who nodded and left to get the two boys.

So there they were. Sat around the dining table, exchanging jokes and jabs. They were together. And all Fundy knew was that he never wanted this moment to end. This feeling.

The feeling of home.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so here it is!! i wrote this during maths because i had brainrot lol.
> 
> kudos appreciated and comments <33


End file.
